Pariah
' Codename "PARIAH"', as dubbed by the military, is the son of Elizabeth Greene, the father (if there is one) is unknown. He was discovered by the milita ry in Hope, Idaho, when Elizabeth Greene was pregnant of him when she was only 19 years old. "PARIAH" has been described as being completely different from both Elizabeth and Alex Mercer, since Elizabeth is an 'imperfect release of non-coded regions of the genome', Alex is 'something more', while "PARIAH" could be the 'final purpose of all life on earth'. "PARIAH" was chosen as the prime test subject in "Project CRUSADE" and was responsible for five deaths by unknown means during his thirty-four years of captivity. Whether it is sociopathic behavior or if the virus was responsible for the deaths is unknown. He shows no sign of physical deformity from the Blacklight virus, unlike his mother. The name "PARIAH" is defined as "an outcast or someone in exile," which further points toward "PARIAH" being sociopathic. This is also hinted at in another memory, but the name "PARIAH" itself is not mentioned. Alex Mercer and "PARIAH" have been said to have much in common, since Alex is an artificial release of non-coded regions within the genome, whereas "PARIAH" is a natural release of these regions, so it has been speculated by Blackwatch scientists that it would be 'very bad' if the two of them ever met face-to-face. Location "PARIAH"s current whereabouts were not revealed at all during the course of the game. He is only mentioned to be removed from Idaho to clean room at Vandenburg air force on 8/1/69 as main test subject in Project CRUSADE , a fact revealed through the web of intrigue, it is unknown if he is still there. "PARIAH" might possibly serve as a subject for future instalments of the Prototype franchise. One popular theory states that Captain Cross is actually PARIAH, due to his resilience, strength, and speed. This is reinforced by his supposed age (38), which would have his birth right around the end of the Hope, Idaho incident. If you look at the above picture from Elizabeth Greene's memory, you can see what look to be scars matching those found on Cross. Furthermore, Captain Cross's name could be derived from Project Crusade (Cross=Crusade). This is likely considering that the project name could reference a crusade against infection, spearheaded by the one whose immune to it. If this theory is correct, that would mean that PARIAH died when he was consumed by the Supreme Hunter. Notes *Not to be confused with Captain Cross. Some rumors and popular beliefs tend to put him as "PARIAH", because it is not completely evident to some that the Supreme Hunter, which you meet at the end, consumed Captain Cross and took his form. *Other rumors say PARIAH is the Supreme Hunter himself, and that the previous runner killed by Captain Cross was PARIAH. However, in the Web Of Intrigue, it is said that all previous runners have always been female, as was the last one, whereas it is made clear that PARIAH is male. Also, the Supreme Hunter was not a Runner at all, but the form the "cure" took after being rejected by both Alex Mercer and Elizabeth Greene. *A Web Of Intrigue memory suggests that the purpose of the Hope outbreak was to breed an ultimate life-form, and that perhaps PARIAH is this lifeform. It is from the memory of Anthony Savoie PhD in SEQ 7 of the Web of Intrigue: '' " What if the entire purpose of the Hope outbreak was to breed something? There were 14 aborted attempts, The Hope Children. But only the final result, PARIAH, survived. What if this is the start of change on a massive scale?"'' *Pariah has no biological signs of carrying the virus, but can infect and murder at will, based on being responsible for five deaths in captivity for the past 40 years. He was said to be the final purpose of all life on earth, a completely perfect genetic being, but still shows signs of disregard for human life. Category:Characters